The rock show
by Lonewolf2293
Summary: Jimmy and the gang are doing another talent show and Cindy and Libby have help
1. Chapter 1

The Rock show

**Author: Hey everyone this my first songfic i thought it would be a great idea to combine some awesome songs from scooby doo and the witches ghost and the girls from Jimmy neutron no i don't own any of the songs or characters they belong to the owners please enjoy and give reviews and please enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 1:

In a small town of Retroville Texas three teens were looking at a poster. Since win lose kaboom the boys changed before high school Sheen ditched Ultralord due to cancellation. He dropped the action figures and started learning to dance so he and Libby could hang out more. Carl loss weight and found a doctor who made a vaccine that cleared most of his allergies and he still had a thing for lamas. Jimmy made more changes dropping the hair do hit the gym and learned guitar now looking like Taylor kitsch all while still holding the highest gpa and making scientific achievements ahead of his time.

Libby , Cindy and Elke became friends after Elke was allowed to attend high school in america. Cindy became a black belt in tai chi and grew into a curvy blond with a nice bust and hips to match and still 2nd smartest in school. Libby like Cindy had curves but was the schools best break dancer thanks to practice with Sheen. Elke was beautiful and shared the same looks as Cindy. Walking past the boys and saw the poster _looks like the schools having a talent show in the park friday night on the 31st of halloween._ Jimmy looking at the poster amused _guys lets try for kicks _Sheen said excited.

Cindy over hearing the boys _Nerdtron don't you remember what happened the last time you guys tried talent shows. _Cindy and Libby laughing remembering the green incident. _Long time ago Vortex we got better since then _Jimmy said while shooting her a smile while his ego showed. Cindy was caught off guard from the boldness Jimmy displayed .

The girls walked away giggling with the guys checking them out. The guys agreed to playing the show just to impress and land the girls they agreed on the name the sons of Retroville. While the girls came up with the same plan while listening to different girl groups. _Cindy,Elke check it this group has what we need _Libby showed the girls the video._ Vampire brides they look dark yet elegant and a group who can draw in the boys _Elke said with a smile. Cindy looked and got an idea _change vampires to witches not using the green skin like the play we were in and add some black and we could be called Hex girls. _Libby liked it and Elke did too cause it fit with the halloween vibe walking to their last class.

Last period gym class and it was at the schools pool.

The guys got changed walking out the boys checked out the girls in the school swimsuits and vise verse but the girls drooled. Cindy couldn't take her eyes off Jimmy's abs remember he does heavy lifting in the lab. Libby already knew what Sheen looked like and Carl amazed every body. Betty walking over to Jimmy _Hey James looking good you and i should hang. _Betty twirling her long black hair while occasionally looking at Cindy. Cindy wasn't pleased her friends even noticed. Jimmy saw Cindy and gave everyone a shock _Sorry Betty but your just not my type i am gonnah have to pass on that offer. _Betty not happy with his answer the gym teacher called the students and it was the girls turn first.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Surprise

Jimmy saw cindy and gave everyone a shock _Sorry Betty but your just not my type i am gonnah have to pass on that offer. _Betty not happy with his answer the gym teacher called the student's and it was the girls turn first. _OK everyone will be doing some racing Cindy Vortex , Betty Quinlan your up first take your marks _the gym teacher yelled. Cindy and Betty took their positions _get set goooo _the gym teacher blew her whistled. Both girls leaped high and swam fast as if they were fish moving fast Betty took the lead but Cindy picked up her speed. Both were neck and neck Betty faking Cindy out pretending to slow down and Cindy went faster and she hit the wall hard while Betty climbed out.

_Cindy _Jimmy yelled jumping in pulling Cindy out of the water after noticing she wasn't coming up. Pulling her out Jimmy thought fast listened to Cindy's chest then started giving Cindy mouth to mouth. She coughed up water and he scanned her with his new watch checking her vitals. _Puking pluto Cindy you scared me for a second _Jimmy said helping her to their feet. Libby upset with Betty does a low leg sweep knocking Betty back into the pool while no one was looking.

After class and Cindy was fine Jimmy went to his locker pulling out a black leather Jacket heading outside. Going to a black and red motorcycle that Jimmy bought after selling some inventions. Finds Sheen and Carl waiting for him they chatted about what they planned on doing for the talent show. Jimmy helped teach Carl the basics of rhythem and drumming and taught Sheen base guitar to impress Libby before and they decided to impress the girls with a specific song. Cindy saw Jimmy leaving on his bike and couldn't turn away remembering the colors of the bike got an idea.

Whipping out her phone texting her friends with fast motion texting. _Cindy: libbs, Elke grab black dresses , wigs, makeup, fake vampire teeth and meet me at my place in 5 min. _ Jumping into her Jeep speeding home staying on back roads avoiding cops. Libby got Elke's measurements already knowing Cindy's grabbed the items and made her way to Cindy's. In Cindy's room Libby pulled out what Cindy requested Cindy grabbed the dress Libby picked trusting Libby knew would look good on her. She undressed putting on the dress which clinged to her curves amazingly she pulled out a bald cap she used in drama and put the black wig on making sure no blond hair showed. Using her knowledge of makeup she made herself pale and darkened around her eyes and put on black and red lipstick and put in her fangs.

Walking out Cindy left Libby in shock _Cindy you look amazing but some things missing._ Thinking Libby got an idea pulling out a red silk cloth wrapping her waist in it and putting a red bat necklace left over from a previous halloween party last year and black gloves ending at the elbow. Libby gave Cindy a thumbs up. _Call me thorn the lead vocalist _Cindy said smiling. Libby laughed she went into the bathroom coming out in a black dress with a red wing and purple make up and fangs and a purple gem around her neck _Luna's my name and you will see me in yur nightmares. _Elke went in coming out in a black dress in green make up Cindy and Libby undid Elke's braids and made pony tails like Cindy used to wear giving her a silver X around her neck plus a choker. _My names Dusk and i invite you into my world _Elke said smiling.

Elke ran out after putting her costume away and changing grabbing some musical instrument cases from her car.

Cindy popped hers opening up to a black and red guitar that looked like a bat , Libby got a new keyboard and Elke pulled out drums. _I had a wild streak when i was only 13 and my old friends and i made these before i started liking lama's _Elke explained while laughing. That night every one was set they jumped into Libby's Jeep and took off for the show. Jimmy grabbed his Jacket and Jumped on his bike and rode to the show with Sheen and Carl fallowing in Sheen's Jeep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The night of the show

The night of the show everybody was getting ready. The park was filling up with guests and leaves were blowing in the breeze. It was the perfect night for a show the girls arrived and the boys as well.

During the first few performances the judges were impressed by some but not others. Betty got kicked out by performing Christina Agulara's Dirty in a skimpy outfit. Nick was kicked out because he tried a skateboard stunt and broke his leg launching the board at a judge. Then principle Mcknight got up on stage _well are we not having a unforgettable night with out further a do here are The Sons Of Retroville. _Everyone cheered as the guys got up on the stage Jimmy grabbed the mic _Hey everyone thanks for the welcome here's a song dedicated to our dream girls Elke Elkberg , Libby Folfax and Cindy Vortex._ Jimmy shouted Cindy choked on some water after what she heard that the girls watched the guys. The boys were ready and Jimmy started to sing knowing Cindy was watching.

_**So long**_

_**I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long**_

_**Sometimes I don't know what I will find**_

_**I only know it's a matter of time**_

_**When you love someone**_

_**When you love someone**_

Cindy watched along with Libby and elke in shock but eyeing the boys.

_**It feels so right, so warm and true**_

_**I need to know if you feel it too**_

_**Maybe I'm wrong**_

_**Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong**_

_**This heart of mine has been hurt before**_

_**This time I want be be sure**_

The guys played like pros the crowed loving them playing music.

_**I've been waiting for a girl like you**_

_**To come into my life**_

_**I've been waiting for a girl like you**_

_**A love that will survive**_

_**I've been waiting for someone new**_

_**To make me feel alive**_

_**Yeah, waiting for a girl like you**_

_**To come into my life**_

_**You're so good**_

_**When we make love it's understood**_

_**It's more than a touch or a word we say**_

_**Only in dreams could it be this way**_

_**When you love someone**_

_**Yeah, really love someone**_

Cindy's heart raced when Jimmy turned to look at her while he sang. Jimmy enjoyed watching Cindy seeing him and continued to sing.

_**Now, I know it's right**_

_**From the moment I wake up till deep in the night**_

_**There's no where on earth that I'd rather be**_

_**Than holding you, tenderly**_

_**I've been waiting for a girl like you**_

_**To come into my life**_

_**I've been waiting for a girl like you**_

_**A love that will survive**_

_**I've been waiting for someone new**_

_**To make me feel alive**_

_**Yeah, waiting for a girl like you**_

_**To come into my life**_

When Jimmy and the guys were done they got a standing applause and whistling could be heard. The principle ran up on stage over joyed at how the boys did. _Well that was excellently done boys but we still have one final act. Which will be playing shortly were just gonnah take a five minute break. _The principle said leaving the stage. Jimmy and the guys grabbed some water to refresh. When Cindy , Libby and Elke came out from the change rooms in their hex girl costumes. Jimmy and the guys were floored at the sight of the girls. _Hey guys like what you see _Cindy said smiling grabbing their instruments heading for the stage.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hexed

The stage went dark all could be heard were whispers when suddenly a shroud of fog covered the stage. multi colored spot lights were lighting the stage when a three simultaneous explosions caused smoke to rise. From out of the smoke the girls appeared and they had The Sons Of Retroville with them. Cindy grabbed the mic _Hey Retroville were the hex girls and your Sons of Retroville are ours now and here's why _Cindy said smiling and began to sing with Libby and Elke backing her up.

_**I'm gonna cast a spell on you**_

_**Your gonna do what I want you to**_

_**Mix it up here in my little bowl**_

(Cindy swung her guitar in motions like stirring a cauldron the fog wrapped around the guitar while she did it)

_**Say a few words and you'll lose control**_

_**I'm a hex girl**_

_**And I'm gonna put a spell on you**_

_**(I'm gonna put a spell on you)**_

_**I'm a hex girl**_

_**And I'm gonna put a spell on you**_

Cindy pointing to Jimmy while she sang.

_**(put a spell on you)**_

_**You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind**_

_**You'lll get dizzy when I make this sign**_

_**You'll wake up in the dead of night**_

_**Missing me when I'm out of sight**_

Jimmy couldn't help himself when Cindy sang with the spot lights lighting her up he blushed.

_**I'm a hex girl**_

_**And I'm gonna put a spell on you**_

_**(I'm gonna put a spell on you)**_

_**I'm a hex girl**_

_**And I'm gonna put a spell on you**_

_**(oh yeah)**_

_**With this little cobweb potion**_

_**You'll fall into dark devotion**_

Cindy drew a heart in the fog in front of Jimmy Blowing it in his direction then continued to sing.

_**If you ever lose affection**_

_**I can change your whole direction**_

_**I'm a hex girl**_

_**And I'm gonna put spell on you**_

_**(I'm gonna put a spell on you)**_

_**I'm a hex girl**_

_**And I'm gonna put a spell on you**_

_**We're gonna put a spell on you**_

The guys grabbed their dream girl asking if they would be their girlfriend each agreed and they kissed. The last to finish was Jimmy and Cindy and then Principal Mcknight Grabbed the mic. _Excellent girls and congrats boys Cindy hold on to him_. She giggled Cindy shocked the principle knew _everyone results are in and the judges have come to a verdict and the verdict is ... _Jimmy and Cindy nervous watching the principle smile. _The winners are The sons of Retroville and THE HEX GIRLS ! its a tie. _The crowed went wild with cheers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Crowd cheered for the two groups shouting _ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!_. The two groups got together smiled _Well lets give the crowd what they want _Cindy and Jimmy said in unison While Jimmy grabbed his guitar. The stage engulfed in a thick fog from the fog. Engulfing the stage coming out of the fog was Cindy starting to sing.

_**Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air.**_

The fog lifted revealing the rest of the group.

_**We may look bad but we don't care.**_

_**We ride the wind, we feel the fire,**_

_**To love the earth is our one desire (to love the earth is our one desire).**_

_**Love the earth it's only fair,**_

_**It's one big earth that we must share.**_

_**We love the earth with all our fire!**_

_**It's in our souls our one desire.**_

_**Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air.**_

_**We may look bad but we don't care.**_

_**We ride the wind, we feel the fire,**_

_**To love the earth is our one desire (to love the earth is our one desire).**_

_**Nature is a precious gift it will make your spirits lift.**_

_**Love the earth with all your fire!**_

_**It's in your soul your one desire.**_

_**Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air!**_

_**We may look bad but we don't care.**_

_**We ride the wind, we feel the fire.**_

_**To love the earth is our one desire**_

_**To love the earth... is our one desire!**_

They finished playing and everyone in the crowed was full of applause even Principle McKnight. Jimmy and Cindy looked to each other and Jimmy spoke quietly. _Meet up in the lab leave the dress on _with a sly smile. Cindy's eyes went wide over what Jimmy said _Lets go Lets go MOVE IT !_ Cindy ordered racing to Jimmy's bike_. _Sheen looked over while holding Libby _Well we wont be seeing them till morning haha_. Libby looked at Sheen while raising an eyebrow while using her head to pointing to her jeep. Sheen thought about what Libby was trying to tell him coming to the conclusion. Shocked from the conclusion shouted While carrying Libby bridal style _OUT OF MY WAY...GANG WAY...CLEAR A PATH PEOPLE._ Tossing his keys to Carl while running to Libbys ride _CARL DONT LET ME FIND ANYTHING IN MY RIDE!_. All the couples grabbed rides racing to get to their homes. It was a night they will never forget especially Jimmy and Cindy the next morning _Good morning milady was your sleep rest full?._Jimmy said looking to Cindy who was wearing his robe. _It was James and i think i rocked more then the show and tonight __**You'll wake up in the dead of night **__**Missing me when I'm out of sight**_. Cindy said in her singing voice _yeah about that Cind why don't you move in with me? _Jimmy said Cindy thought about it and said yes before Jimmy could comprehend what she said.


End file.
